


【李奧/馬庫斯】不過是舉手之勞罷了

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 4





	【李奧/馬庫斯】不過是舉手之勞罷了

與華倫總統承諾過耶利哥裡的仿生人不會涉足人類社會生活後，馬庫斯就著手經營整個耶利哥運作，他試圖用現有資源維持內部經營，起初情況很穩定，幾乎每個仿生人都能分到足夠的釱，直到來自外地的其他仿生人表示他們在看過馬庫斯的演講後突然覺醒，試圖前來這塊屬於仿生人的領域，向來大方的馬庫斯選擇接收他們，問題就在之後的三個月慢慢浮現。

最早，是馬庫斯發現零件跟釱的存量無法分給全耶利哥，在扣除一些暫時還不需要的仿生人後他們勉強撐過一星期，但情況仍舊沒維持太久，當有名全身帶傷的仿生人跌跌撞撞地抵達耶利哥，連句話都無法說就直接倒在地面上，馬庫斯卻連籌出釱讓那名外來客療傷都辦不到，最終，他只能站在臨時搭建的病床邊，看著在停機邊緣的仿生人， 思索之後作法。

**耶利哥內的仿生人不能到外面找工作。**

這是當初他跟華倫談好的條件，接著，馬庫斯就想到另一個方法，他深知雖然模控生命關閉，但還是有辦法從二手市場買到他們拋售出去的器材，裡頭包含自行產生釱的儀器，只要擁有那台機器，就可以協助耶利哥仿生人熬過痛苦時期。

**但是價格……**

他下一秒就想到這點，馬庫斯認識的人類屈指可數，其中甚至有超過一半跟仿生人關係很差，有些人雖然富有，而且說不上厭惡仿生人，但交情沒好到肯幫助整個耶利哥，此時，他腦中浮現一個人。

**真的要去找他嗎？**

他用了0.1秒在系統裡搜尋所有能幫助他的人類現況，從分析結果顯示，也就只有一位能幫助他。

**但那名男子有可能同意嗎？**

馬庫斯把視線轉向整個耶利哥，除了躺在床鋪上，還沒甦醒過來的仿生人，還有不少是只能勉強拖著身子，讓自己保持清醒的耶利哥居民，但他們眼中早就失去當初前來這座廢棄教堂時的毅力。

**不能再拖了。**

打定主意的馬庫斯，趕緊甩動風衣，轉身離開教堂，快步前往將近半年沒前往的房子。

* * *

馬庫斯望著敞開的門，試圖對前來應門的男人微笑。

「好久不見。」他嘗試說著。

男人沒有回應，但也沒表現任何憤怒，只是把轉過身，嘴裡喃喃說道：「想必你是為了某個目的才過來吧。」

馬庫斯謹慎走進去，望著男人背影，安靜表示：「沒錯，我過來是要你——」雖然他是基於沒提過類似要求，才會暫時停頓，卻也在短暫的2秒內，發現男子停下來，稍微把腦袋往後挪動，試圖觀察他，馬庫斯則順利接續：「 **借我錢。** 」

男子猛然把身軀轉過去，神情卻沒露出馬庫斯預料中的厭惡，他反而勾起嘴角，呈現一抹笑容，那並非是感到開心，仿生人從背後察覺清晰的狡詐，顯然那人想藉這機會報復，馬庫斯早有心理準備，他沒有轉身逃跑，反而往前走動，縮短雙方的距離。

「拜託。」他並不想這樣講，但對照耶利哥目前處境，也只能要求自己容忍。

男子嘴角勾成更為明顯的弧度，拔高聲音說著：「風水輪流轉，半年前你還看著我跑來這邊跟老頭拿錢，現在，反而變成你想從我身上撈點好處。」

他快步往前手，用力推動馬庫斯的胸膛，後者大幅往後退，身軀落向沙發，男子把腳抬起來，抵住馬庫斯去處，並詢問道：「憑什麼認為我會答應？」

馬庫斯要自己保持冷靜，在未達目的前，不能把對方惹火，他把身軀往後挪，倚靠著沙發，以雙色瞳盯著眼前男人，淡淡表示：「對於我，你還沒恨到谷底，李奧。」

在他喊出對方名字當下，李奧稍微放緩力道，他瞇起眼睛，小聲告知：「塑膠，別以為自己很懂我。」

即便歷經過無數個被歧視的日子，馬庫斯還是無法習慣對方用「塑膠」稱呼他，他直接與李奧四目相交，試圖表達自己多無能為力：「我已經跟華倫總統約定過，不能讓耶利哥居民過來人類地區工作，現在，我只剩這條路了。」

李奧挑挑眉毛，安靜呢喃：「這麼說來，你有想好要拿什麼跟我換？」

馬庫斯把手臂抬起，撥放起一段影片，那是某次李奧又跟父親起爭執後，卡爾對馬庫斯講述自己實際上還是在乎兒子的，根據系統分析，影片內容會是李奧想聽的，當影片結束，他卻沒有如預料般那樣，瞧見李奧感到開心，取而代之的，反倒是不滿，李奧一開口就是濃厚的惱火：「為什麼要給我看這種東西？」

馬庫斯相當意外，這並非是他預料中結果，他總認為對於李奧而言，最在乎的是要跟父親和好，直到現在，當那名有著深色頭髮的男人一把揪住他的衣領，耶利哥首領才真正發現自己估錯情勢。

「李奧，要怎麼做你才滿意？」他忍不住詢問。

李奧鬆開馬庫斯衣領，手臂用力往對方背脊拍下去，口中喊著：「往前走。」

馬庫斯沒有立即行動，他緩緩問道：「走去哪？」

李奧再度用手推動馬庫斯後背，告知答案：「老頭的畫室。」

雖說不懂對方這樣做的用意，但馬庫斯仍舊為了耶利哥，往前走向不遠處的畫室，李奧則是緊隨其後，與仿生人抵達房間內。

* * *

馬庫斯甚至不知道情況怎麼變這樣的，直到他察覺李奧用手探到他的衣服下方，才驚覺自己應當反擊，但他原本就是要來借錢，於是只得望著男人，開口詢問：「你想做什麼？」

李奧的手指稍微施加力量，輕撫馬庫斯的人工皮膚，用有些狡猾的口吻表示：「我可不能免費把錢給你。」

「我會還。」馬庫斯隨即解釋，對方的動作讓他感到不安，但李奧沒有因此停歇，反倒把手往上挪，一路往上摸，手指在從未被其他人碰過的乳頭輕微劃圈，人類沒有任何提醒，就用手指扣著馬庫斯乳頭，他力量有些大，造成馬庫斯系統跳出混亂訊息。

李奧把身子往前傾，下半身抵住仿生人身軀，煩躁指出：「那並非我想從你身上獲得的，把原本就屬於自己的東西拿回來太無趣。」

馬庫斯想把李奧的手拉開，但就在此時，那名男子手掌一翻，勾住馬庫斯身上的衣物，往下一拉，頓時，赤裸胸膛就這樣暴露在空氣內，在系統再度傳遞錯誤訊號同時，李奧開口了。

「把你的褲子脫掉，轉身靠在老頭的桌子邊。」他的口吻與平時無異，馬庫斯卻有些擔心對方要求。

「李奧——」他試圖詢問，卻被對方惡劣打斷。

「快！你不是想跟我借錢嗎？」隨著明顯拔高的聲音，仿生人只得把手拉在褲腰上，俐落一剝，由於他本來就不是人類，因此也沒有穿內褲，瞧見他下半身模樣的李奧花了幾秒打量，但馬庫斯並不想浪費太久時間，他迅速按照對方提議，轉身把手扶在後方屬於卡爾的那張桌子間，除了死命注視前方，他並未扭頭觀看李奧行徑。

後方傳來布料摩擦的聲音，馬庫斯先是感受到李奧身軀湊近自己，下一秒，就在對方把食指刺入他的後穴時，把腦袋往後仰，發出些許喘息。

李奧沒有停止動作，反倒持續把手指擠入狹窄甬道，將身軀更加靠近馬庫斯，還伸手抽打仿生人的黝黑臀部，還喃喃抱怨起來：「瞧瞧你，連反抗我的勇氣都沒有，沒有老頭在，你什麼都不是。」

他並不贊同這觀點，若非需要借錢，他也不會容忍自己露出脆弱一面，馬庫斯忍著系統要他留出來的人工淚珠，嘗試回話：「你究竟想對我做什麼？」

此時的李奧，仍舊把手指埋入馬庫斯後穴，他在內壁動起手指，把緊緻密道撐開些，緩緩說著：「你應該沒單純到連我的企圖都一無所知吧。」

馬庫斯這才驚覺自己李奧的用意，他想拒絕，但就在此時，站在他身後的男人又添加一根手指，二根手指順著甬道持續往前推進，致使馬庫斯除了扭動身軀，發出喘氣外，什麼都做不到。

「我沒經驗。」他僅能做出提醒，期盼李奧能善罷甘休，可惜，那名男子似乎就是在等這句，李奧把空著的左手扣在腰側，連同底褲推開，讓早就變硬的慾望彈跳出來，一對上馬庫斯的詫異神情時，他便狡詐表示。

**「但我有。」**

事情發生得很快，馬庫斯正想把用自己的手把李奧手指拔掉，後者就往前一撲，將過去總是聽從卡爾指示，與他作對的仿生人壓制在桌子上，並把手指抽離，改成以兩腿間的碩大慾望抵住馬庫斯穴口處。

在他們四目相交同時，李奧隨即提醒：「別忘了，控制權掌握在我手上。」

**我得為了耶利哥。**

他只得閉上眼睛，任由自己安靜呢喃：「好吧，全聽你的。」

話音剛落，李奧就放鬆力道，伸手推開馬庫斯雙腿，讓他有更大空間得以進出，隨後，李奧深吸口氣，逐步把陰莖推入密穴內。

大量雜訊快速從馬庫斯的系統裡湧現，他卻堅持要用手扶住桌面，咬緊牙根，承受李奧帶給他的傷害，當李奧抵達最深處，就開始擺動起全身，猛烈把腫漲肉柱朝馬庫斯體內刺，他的力道很猛，從未品嘗過性愛的仿生人幾乎快支撐不住。

「我沒有性愛程式。」他在李奧用力衝撞期間試圖表示。

身後隨即傳來不悅的反駁聲：「就說了，我有經驗就好，別淨說那些會讓我軟掉的廢話。」

才剛說完，李奧就伸手捏住馬庫斯臀部，瞄準馬庫斯內壁盡頭最脆弱的小點撞下去，快感瞬間從小點蔓延出去，原有的痛楚在短暫幾秒內就化為舒暢，引導馬庫斯發出嘆息，這時，李奧稍微放慢速度，手指輕撫仿生人身軀，開口表示：「你這喜歡被男人上的塑膠。」

「我……」馬庫斯想要反駁，但李奧卻往前一頂，重新撞擊著他的後穴，連接著入口的囊袋伴隨動作拍打起馬庫斯臀部，與灼熱柱體替這名沒有任何經驗的仿生人送上巔峰，所有想法都因為快感化為純粹的呼喊，馬庫斯張開嘴，發出無法解讀背後意義的喘息，在他身後猛力衝刺的男子則是把手掌朝上方一推，將馬庫斯的臀肉抬高，調整姿勢，往更深處撞去。

李奧沒有在性愛中親吻馬庫斯，也從未吐露任何戀人間才有的甜言蜜語，除了純然的活塞運動，飄散在空氣內的喘氣，還有因為疲憊，稍微停歇時從李奧喉嚨發出的哈氣聲，這是一場沒有絲毫情愫的性行為，馬庫斯推測若非自己需要借錢，李奧不會想主動上他。

任何事情都會有終點，當李奧在某次往小點戳刺下去時，馬庫斯身軀開始搖晃，他難以控制，倒是身後的男人把身子壓低，湊近馬庫斯耳朵，小聲呢喃。

「塑膠快噴水囉。」

馬庫斯稍微皺眉，他知道對方暗指射精這件事，但他射出來的並非水，可惜，任何解釋都還沒講出口，李奧就扭動起腰部，瞄準同一個位置連續抽插，雙方的喘息聲也頓時拔高，幾分鐘後，生理反應就帶動李奧的陰莖在馬庫斯體內抖動幾次，噴灑出大量白濁，馬庫斯的慾望仿造著人類反應，擠出些許人工精液。

他們剛交歡完，李奧就把身軀往後挪，褪出已經癱軟的柱體，他彎腰撈起褲子，準備前往浴室清洗，口中還喃喃表示：「你最好在我洗好前滾走。」

這次，馬庫斯從對方語氣中探查到些許溫和，雖然他知道自己不該多問，但還是忍不住在把褲子穿回後衝著對方背影說道：「我可以跟你一起清洗身體。」

「不需要！」李奧卻把意見大聲駁回，並高喊：「錢你就跟被我派出去買菜的塑膠拿就好，他大概五分鐘內會回來。」

「李奧……」馬庫斯想要開口感謝，但話語被整個堵死，僅剩下喊出對方名字，聽見叫喊的棕髮男子稍微別過頭，從眼角餘光打量耶利哥首領。

「我會盡快把錢還給你。」終於，馬庫斯順利把話講出來。

「這件事對我而言只是舉手之勞，沒必要跟我多講什麼，至於還錢，我可沒說需要你還。」沒想到，李奧竟然這樣回應。

在馬庫斯愣住期間，他聽見門敞開的聲音，那名被派到曼費德家的家政仿生人帶著一袋蔬果回到屋內，瞧見他身影的李奧隨即下指示。

「把200萬給他，待會我洗好澡就要睡了，別吵我。」

這金額遠超過馬庫斯預期，他隨即指出：「下次我還能來找你嗎？」

「當然，」李奧在此時勾起嘴角，直接表示：「我非常歡迎你多找我做剛才我們 **體驗** 過的事情。」

與稍早馬庫斯前來找這名男子相比，李奧明顯開心不少，這氣氛也感染了馬庫斯，深知對方性格的他沒有多言，直接透過家政仿生人拿走大筆金錢，開始計畫起下次再度前來這棟屋子的理由。

他深信，之後雙方之間的性愛，不會只有純粹的性，屬於人類特有的柔情，勢必會隨著雙方相處，逐漸流淌在他們心底。


End file.
